Passion&Homicide
by Ice Everlasting
Summary: Oh,Jareth had a perfect plan to bring her back,and he succeded.Sarah was now at his side in the Labyrinth,but what he didn't expect was a series of murders in the lands.Not to mention that the mysterious killer had a special interest of Sarah...JxS
1. Prologue

_Sarah?!_

I saw nothing but felt so much around me.Along with that I heard so many voices,the wind,the trees,swords clashing with each other-sight wasn't necessary when I could imagine what was going on.

A groan was heard and footsteps running towards me.

He was no hovering over me and he was crying...

_Sarah!_please _open your eyes-I'm...why did you push me?!..If I had only-..this is all my fault.._

No it isn't..oh Jareth,I feel so sleepy..my head ached,and the scent of blood filled my nose.

I couldn't open my eyes and I felt that I wouldn't..

ever again.

_Sarah!_

* * *

**my first try at a Labyrinth fanfic :D**

**this is just the Prologue so,of course it would be short.**

**I have many chapters written,hopefully you will all like it.**


	2. The Book

Chapter One:_The Book_

* * *

She hugged her black coat and shuddered,her cheeks burned from the cold,green eyes scanning the streets as she entered the library.Warmth greeted her and she smiled in relief. 

Sarah Williams never really thought about what had happened eight years ago.Infact,she really hoped that it was all a dream-Toby gone,the labyrinth,...**him**.She shook her head slightly,letting that thought go.

"Hello Sarah"said the librarian.Sarah waved at the old woman and walked into the 'Fantasy' section in the library.Tracing her finger against the spines of the books she read aloud their titles.

Turning her head in disappointment she looked at the other book shelf to see anything else could catch her attention,and oh boy..did it..

She felt herself go pale and chills go throughout her body.Despite the fact she was wearing her coat and a green thermal under it,her jeans also felt nonexistent for she even felt the goosebumps on her legs.

_oh no_

She didn't know how it happened,but out of all the books she only looked at one.It was amazing how she spotted it,so thin and yet 'Labyrinth' read on its spine.Sarah gulped,when she returned _that _day she threw away _her _book,seeing it once more was..

_**Is it **_amazing_**,Sarah?like **_magic

Now she really didn't feel good,after not hearing his voice for eight years,_imagining _it wasn't much better.She ran a hand though her locks of brown hair and with her free hand she reached for the small book.

Her phone rang,she stopped from reaching for the book and dug into her pockets,"Hello?"_Sarah,I was hoping that you could have dinner with us,Toby misses you..he hasn't seen you in a while,_it was Karen,her stepmother."I'll be there shortly"she answered in a whisper as she stared at the book.She felt chills down her spine as if someone were behind her,reaching for _her_-as she reached for the book...

_**Oh,Sarah.**_

She felt arms wrap around her waist,letting a shriek out she jumped forwards,giving a turn and pressed her back against the bookshelf,scattering books on the floor.Panting,she looked around and saw no one,just a few people away but not close enough to embrace her.Straightening herself,she took a breath and bent to pick up the books from the floor,she saw _it _on the floor.

She placed the other books in their places and carried only one,"I'd like to check this one out.."she handed it to the librarian.

"My this is old..I don't..recall it being _here_"the librarian said with a smile.Sarah stared at her and started to feel lightheaded.

"_What_.."she said in a squeak.

"Oh"the librarian checked the book out and gave it to her,"I am old my dear,I don't even remember seeing those Harry Potter books there"she said with a laugh,Sarah relaxed a bit.

"Right,thank you"Sarah gave a quick smile and walked out the library towards her car,as the wind hit her face she felt fingers caress her cheek,she began to fasten her pace.

* * *

The door opened,"Sarah!"Toby ran towards her and clinged from her waist.Sarah grinned and hugged him back,"I've missed you"he said letting go to look at her. 

"Aw,I've missed you too bud"she said giving him a kiss on the cheek,straightening herself she gave a nod to Karen,who smiled.

"Sarah!Sarah!we're having ice cream for dessert"Toby said with a sly smirk,Sarah couldn't help but laugh at how enthusiastic he was.

"Don't eat too much!"

"I'll leave just enough for you"he said smiling.

"Well,let's eat"Karen said walking to the dinning room.

* * *

"So Sarah,how is work"her father asked. 

"Good,Dad,just really tiring-"she paused when she saw a shadow go through the hall.

* * *

"Now Jareth..do you **really** have to scare the girl"said a woman in about her fourties,black hair that had few streaks of white,tall yet not so thin. 

"I haven't had this much fun with her in a while,Ann"Jareth siad smirking as he looked at Sarah's pale face in his crystal.He sat on his throne and the goblins were not loud,they were all asleep.

Ann sighed and rolled her eyes,"poor girl,I doubt she'll ever agree to come"

"Oh she will...she most definitely will,mother-I mean Ann"Jareth looked at her,"I apologi-"

"Jareth,I have always thought of you as my son..no need for apologies..well..I am rather too old to be up this late..good night"she gave Jareth a kiss on the head,"don't frighten her too much."

"I'll try not to,Good night"Jareth smiled and he payed his attention back to Sarah.

_Sarah._

He closed his eyes and remembered earlier today how he held her in his arms,but she leapt away.Oh her scent,her warmth,how he wished to keep her in his arms for only a while longer...

* * *

"Bye Karen,bye Dad"Sarah was at the door and she hugged Toby,"bye little guy"she smiled but felt something-like if someone reached into her bag.Looking up she saw no one stand beside her,she couldn't shrug the strange feeling,"Good..night"she said with a fake smile on her lips. 

"Good night,Sarah"all three chimmed.She nodded and walked out of the house,once more the cold wind colliding with her warm body.

"Stupid weather."

* * *

Toby's smiled faded as Sarah left and a small frown replaced it but he looked at the floor and saw a book,"..La..Lab..Labyrin..th?"he opened the book and walked up the stairs. 

"Toby!"

"I'm going to sleep mom"he yelled as he kept going up,reading.

"Okay,good night!"

* * *

_That's right..keep reading..say the words..say the words.._

* * *

Sarah entered her apartment and she threw her stuff on the floor,taking off her coat and throwing it on the couch.She layed on it and stared at the room in silence.Her green couch was the most comfortable thing ever,parallel to the TV.To the right of the couch was the hall leading to her room,and to the left was the kitchen.The white carpet was amazingly immaculate as she was very careful and her walls were painted with a very nice light green to go with the couch. 

Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly,_the book._She grabbed her bag and looked for it,_it's not here!_panic was taking over and she dumped the contents of her bag on the floor.

No book.

"Toby"her eyes widened as she whispered,she ran out of the apartment.

* * *

"I wish.."Toby whispered to himself as he sat on the floor of his room with dim lights.

* * *

Sarah searched for the key of her car with trembling hands and opened it,she didn't bother to buckle up as she turned on the car and went straight to her old home. 

"Damn it,faster!"she pressed the pedal even more.

* * *

"..that the goblin king would come and.." 

_say the words..say the words my dear boy.She'll soon be here..and my plan will be perfect._

* * *

A red light. 

"Fuck!"Sarah was surpised she cursed but at this moment it didn't matter,she quickly pressed the pedal once green and was close to the house.

* * *

"take me to the-" 

"TOBY!"

Toby looked out the window and saw Sarah slamming her car door shut as she ran to the front door.

* * *

Sarah knocked at the door many times and her kuckles began to hurt.Karen opened the door and stared at her as she hyperventalated,"Sarah what-" 

"Where's Toby!"she said looking at Karen,she averted her eyes to the top of the stairs and there he stood,holding the book,"Toby!"she ran passed Karen and went up the stairs.

"Sarah?"Toby said a bit concerned and scared.Sarah hugged him and held his face in her hands.

"I need the book Toby"

"I..I.."Toby hugged it even more and took a step back,staring into his sister's eyes.

"Toby-please"Sarah felt her eyes tear up as she stepped closer to him,he had his back pressed against the wall and she held the rail of the stairs.

"I wish the Goblin King would come-"

"NO!"Sarah quickly covered his mouth with her hand and closed her eyes.

A cold breeze swept through the house,_he's coming._

"Dear?!what happened to the lights?!they just turned off"Sarah opened her eyes once hearing Karen's voice about the lights,darkness surrounded them.She shuddered as she felt the cold hit her once more-

"Sarah,nice to see you after so long"he came out from the shadows and stared at her,"let the boy finish his wish Sarah,no one interrupted you"

She held her breath and felt herself tremble as he took a step closer,"Jareth"she whispered only being able to see his form thanks to the moonlight slipping in from the window.

* * *

**Gah.**

**I love Labyrinth.**

**-**

**Jareth has too much fun freaking Sarah out xD**

**:D**


	3. The Exchange

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

**they shall be answered in the bottom.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:yeah,I sadly don't own Jareth-I mean..Labyrinth..**

**Jareth:..I really don't want to know what your thinking..**

**Me:..you...really don't..**

**Sarah:..Susan doesn't own us..**

* * *

**Recap**:"Dear?!what happened to the lights?!they just turned off"Sarah opened her eyes once hearing Karen's voice about the lights,darkness surrounded them.She shuddered as she felt the cold hit her once more- 

"Sarah,nice to see you after so long"he came out from the shadows and stared at her,"let the boy finish his wish Sarah,no one interrupted you"

She held her breath and felt herself tremble as he took a step closer,"Jareth"she whispered only being able to see his form thanks to the moonlight slipping in from the window.

* * *

Chapter Two:_The Exchange_

He took another step into the light shinning through and had a smirk on his face as he eyed Sarah.His blond unruly hair glinted in the light and his mismatched eyes looked into hers.He wore a white shirt that had pleated frills at the cuffs and the front of the shirt open,with a black waistcoat over it and his (amazingly) tight breeches,"Sarah"he tiped his head.

"You-you"Sarah glared at him,"why did you give him the book!"she shouted,pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Literature is good for a young boy"Jareth simply said as he took a step closer,and Sarah took a step backwards,Toby held on to her shirt and saw a man standing infront of them.

"You're not taking him!"Sarah said blocking Jareth from seeing Toby.

"Oh?but he _wants_ to go"Jareth said narrowing his eyes at her.

"He doesn't know what it's like,it's not a nice place Toby..it's not.."she whispered.Jareth scoffed and crossed his arms.

"We do have beautiful places,Sarah..too bad I didn't get to show you last time,"he made a crystal ball appear in his hands and he played with it.

"You're not taking him!"

"Oh really?and what are you going to do "Jareth smirked as Sarah stiffened and saw her lip begin to tremble.

"An-..e-exchange.."she muttered and Jareth leaned in to hear her,after saying that he stood straight.

"_Exchange?_...I see.."Jareth smiled now,"so I'll just take _you _instead."

Sarah closed her eyes and gave a slight nod,Toby gripped on her clothes.

"But Sarah!you don't want to go-I do-"

"Toby listen to me"Sarah got down to his level,"I love you very much,and..I'm going to miss you."her eyes blurred as tears fell and she furiously wipped them away.

"Sarah what is going on"Karen walked up the stairs carefully and she paused as she looked at Jareth's form,"who is this man!Sarah?!"

"Let's go"Jareth said as he took a hold of Sarah's arm,she flinched at his touch,"don't worry..they won't remember what happened.."

* * *

Sarah felt as though someone grabbed a hold of her stomach and was trying to pull it out of her,she was gasping for breath and then it all stopped.Being dizzy she leaned against Jareth for support and opened her eyes slowly to see they were outside the castle. 

The castle was different in so many ways,for one it was cleaner,and there was a courtyard with a fountain in the front._Finally someone cleaned this place up a bit.._

"We're here"Jareth held her and walked in the castle,Sarah was still breathing heavily and he stared at her,"are you alright?"she nodded and took a step away from him leaning against the closest wall,she regreted it for the stone wall was very cold.

"Sarah"Jareth tried to pull her away from the wall.

"Just-...leave me alone!"she shouted at him as she slidded down the wall and rose her knees to her face,"I need..sometime for myself"she whispered.

Jareth stood in silence staring at her and he gave a nod,not wanting to see her cry once more he walked to his study,"Ann"he said as he passed by,"Sarah is here,show her where she will be staying"

"Will do"she said with a slight bow and walked the direction that Jareth came from,she paused and saw a girl on the wall sobbing,"Oh dear."she whispered and walked closer,"Sarah?"

Sarah had her hands tangled in her chocolate colored hair,she looked up and saw a woman staring down at her,"y-yes..."

"I'm Ann,..let me show you to your room"

* * *

It was simply beautiful,the walls were colored crimson and had a patteren printed in them,white wood bordered the room.The wooden floor had a few rugs here and there and the bed was enormous.Sarah walked to the bed and felt the fabric. 

"So soft.."she murmered as the black bedspread satisfied her fingertips.She turned around forgetting Ann was standing there,"this..is my room?"

"Yes..Jareth picked out just for you."Ann said but her smile fell as she looked at Sarah,"what is it,Sarah?"

"I'll never get to see my family again"she whispered but straightened herself,"but as long as Toby is fine.."

"Sarah,don't worry..everything isn't as bad as it seems"Ann said placing a hand on her shoulder,"if you need clothes just inform me and-"she stopped when Sarah hugged her.

"Thank you.."she said,"atleast there is one good person in this castle.."

Ann hugged her back,"Jareth isn't bad Sarah..you just need to accept him first-with his flaws"she said and Sarah drew back.

* * *

Jareth sat in his study with his head on his desk,he sighed as he held a letter in his hand,"He's coming..tomorrow?"he said aloud and sat up straight,looking out the window,"Sarah"he mouthed her name.

* * *

"Now,I'm sure you're very tired..need some pajamas?"she asked and Sarah nodded.Ann walked to the nearest dresser-_next to the door_-and opened a drawer,revealing black silk pajamas. 

"Jareth really likes black doesn't he?.."Sarah said taking the pajamas and staring at them.Ann laughed and shook her head.

"Yes he does..but his favorite color is actually green,but he put me incharge of the clothing and all.."she smiled and walked to the door,"Good night Sarah"

"Good night Ann-and thank you"Ann nodded and closed the door.Sarah removed her clothes and slidded into the cool silk.

She walked to the window and opened it,letting in the cold air of the night and taking in all the scents.Sarah noticed she was in the second story of the castle and the view was amazing.Closing her eyes she never knew that someone was in the room next to hers,also looking out the window.

* * *

Jareth stared into the pond that was under his window and furrowed his eyebrows when he heard a sigh,turning to his left he saw Sarah leaning on the window with her eyes closed,"Sarah.." 

She shot her eyes open and turned to look at him,her jaw clenched and she narrowed her eyes at him,"Jareth"she said filled with malevolence.

Jareth smirked at how she was stubborned and shook his head,"Good night,Sarah"he said retreating from his window leaving her alone once more.

"...Good night"she whispered as he closed the windo to his study.A few minutes later she heard him walk out of his study and heard footsteps down the hall.

* * *

Next morning

"We have a pond if that will make you any less bored?"Ann suggested,"want to look at it?"

"Sure"Sarah said getting out of her bath and changing into the dress Ann gave her.

Sarah felt like she was in the 1800's because the dress was closely fitted under her bust,and the rest fell loosley.She didn't complain though,it was a beautiful lavender colored dress with lilac boarding it(1).

They both heard a knock on the door,"I'm coming in"it was Jareth and he opened the door,he looked at Sarah and eyed her up and down,"looking lovely as ever Sarah."he said with a smile then turned to Ann,"Vaal is coming,tell the cook to prepare another plate..well two."he said looking at Sarah then back at Ann.

"Yes Jareth"she said giving a bow and smiling at him as he left.

"Who's Vaal?"Sarah asked.

"One of Jareth's old friends...nice man he is"she said as they walked out into the hall,"Sarah I wish to go with you but I'm really bus-"

"It's fine Ann.I'm twenty-three,I can find a pond"Sarah said smiling as she walked out of her room,looking to her left the hall continued which led to Jareth's study,she turned right and spotted the door that lead to the backyard.

She grabbed the knob of the door but paused as a shadow passed behind her,she turned seeing no one,_Must be Jareth.._putting that thought aside she opened the door and covered her eyes,the sun shone brightly.

She held her breath once she stepped down the stairs that led outside,_beautiful,_she thought.Trees taller than the castle were a few meters away-_castle is five stories_-,flowers bloomed everywhere.Sarah walked to the wine colored calla lilies and inhaled their scent,she then walked to the vanda orchids and smiled.

Turning back around,she ran to the pond with a smile on her face,_it's so good to get out of the castle.._

_Toby..._

She slowed her pace and a frown was on her lips,she walked to the pond now instead of running._I'm going back in.._she couldn't be happy when she just left him and her family,she turned and bumped into a man,"I'm sorry!"Sarah said quickly and took a step back.

"It's fine!"he said looking at her then rose an eyebrow,"who are you?"

* * *

**1-**Women in Europe during the 1800's did wear clothes like that,young girls wore lilacs,periwnkle,light blues while married or older woman wore red,black,dark blues and such.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn 

weird man?

yes :D

* * *

**Reviews:**

_TheMadHatterandMarchHare_:Thank you!that's really kind :D

_notwritten_:Thank you for reading the story :3

_Madamoiselle La Lune_:Yaaaay?haha.Thank you for reviewing

_Ginabella59_:Thank you


	4. The Jealousy

**Ew,IOWA testing.**

**how I highly dislike thee...**

**A reviewer pointed out that I rushed the last chapter,and I agree :D**

**sorry about that,I guess I should put more detail into my other chapters as well.**

**Thank you for pointing that out.**

* * *

**Recap:**

She slowed her pace and a frown was on her lips,she walked to the pond now instead of running._I'm going back in.._she couldn't be happy when she just left him and her family,she turned and bumped into a man,"I'm sorry!"Sarah said quickly and took a step back.

"It's fine!"he said looking at her then rose an eyebrow,"who are you?"

* * *

Chapter Three:_The Jealousy_

Sarah stared at him,his clothing looked old-fashion.He wore black boots up to his knees,black breeches that had ties at the knees,the collar of his shirt stood along with the collar of his black coat,which had a tail.(1)

Sarah just had to stare at him,_this is getting too weird..I feel like I'm going back in time._Though she did remember how Jareth dresses.

"..."The man was quiet and stared at Sarah as well,_my god..she is beautiful,_the wind let his long white hair wave around and smack his face,"Gah!"his grabbed all his hair and placed it in a loose pony tail and saw Sarah smiling,"I'm Vaal,and you are..?"he held out his hand.

Sarah stared into his puce colored eyes,"I'm Sarah"she held his hand and they stared at each other even more.

"Beautiful dress,Sarah..though gray does not suit you"he said looking at her dress as their hands parted.

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at herself,"My dress is lavender.."she said and Vaal stard at her for a moment and laughed.

"I was kidding..anyways,why are you here,Sarah?and alone-is Jareth being a bad host"he said with a smile.

"..Why are _you _here?I mean..this is the backyard.."

"Oh,I like to scare Jareth..so I jump to the window of his study,there"Vaal said with a smirk and pointed to a window in the second story,Sarah gave a small smile then looked at the ground.

"I'm-"she got cut off.

"Vaal"they turned and both saw Jareth a few steps away,he looked at Vaal then at Sarah,"This is Sarah."

Vaal looked at Sarah with a smile but it fell,she was currently glaring at Jareth,_if looks could kill.._

"Yes we were just introducing ourselves"Vaal said and looked at Jareth,"we have to talk..Alce(2) said he'll be here shortly as well."

"Oh great,Griffins"Jareth's voice dripped with sarcasm and Vaal walked to him,"I'm sorry we have to leave you Sarah-"

"-but business must be taken care of,nice meeting you"Vaal and Jareth turned and walked away.

Sarah stared at Vaal as he walked away and looked back to the pond,taking in the silence around her she decided to go back to walk towards the pond,"Toby does like ducks.."

* * *

"So what happened"Jareth asked as Vaal and him were in his study. 

"There is something attacking the griffins..and of course they blame your goblins,which lead to suspecting of _you_.."Vaal said with an eyebrow raised as he sat in a chair infront of Jareth's desk.

Jareth was silent,"my goblins don't even know how to count!Alce seriously thinks I did this?commanding them..that bird is going to-"

"Jareth"Ann knocked twice then came in,"Alce is here"she then moved to the side of the door..

An enourmous pitch black griffin entered the room,his red claws and beak were the only color on the griffin.Its claws gently scratched the wood as he walked towards Jareth-in a somewhat graceful way,despite the size and robust body,"Jareth,Vaal"he said,his deep voice echoed in the room.The only difference between this griffin and regular ones was-he had no wings.

"What is the problem,Alce"

"Something has been killing my people Jareth,and you're my neighbor..I apologize for suspecting but I have to ask if it was you,"Alce replied as he sat on the floor.

"Alce..you know my golblins would never do such a thing..they hang around a black chicken and don't anything to it.."Jareth said leaning on his desk staring into the black eyes of the griffin.

"Jareth..who would do something like this..it's not my males who are being targeted..but rather the females.."Alce said in a hurt whisper,"they almost got Vissen(3)"

Jareth remembered Vissen,she is a vary rare griffin, purely white and instead of having a lion bottom half,she was part fish,"how is your wife?"

"She's a bit scared...Jareth..I need to stop this but I cannot find who is doing it"Alce now stood and began to pace,"what can-"

"I suggest that you move your kingdom"Jareth said looking at the griffin.

"Move?move to where?!"Alce kept pacing,"it's not like we can make peace with the unicorns!..blasted horses(4).."

"You may live in my forest,Alce..if anyone dares to attack you all on my land..they will die."Jareth said and Alce stopped pacing and turned his head to Jareth.

"Will that really be alright?"

"Of course..we need to figure out who's been killing..I will go to your land in a few days and inspect it"Jareth said and Alce nodded.

"Thank you Jareth,..I must go and tell my people..my wife will be at ease now..she worries.."he exhaled rather loudly,making a few papers drop to the ground,"women"Jareth and Vaal smiled.

_

* * *

_

Sarah walked back in the castle and was heading to her room when she saw a black griffin come out of Jareth's room.They both stared at each other,and Sarah was amazed at how his eyes were pitch black-it was like looking into an abyss.

"Jareth...a human?"Alce said a bit confused,Jareth came out of his study and stood next to Alce.

"Yes,she is _my _human,Sarah,this is Alce,King of Griffins"Jareth said.

"_Your _human?!I'm not yours nor will I ever be-"Sarah stopped talking when the griffin began to laugh and shake his head.

"Well,isn't she going to be a bit difficult?"He said raising his head to Sarah,she snapped her mouth shut and then realized something was different about the griffin..

"I thought griffins had _wings_.."she said a bit confused.Jareth stiffened and Vaal smacked his own forehead.

"Wings?!"Alce took a step forward.

"Here we go"Jareth muttered and rolled his eyes.

"I do not need _wings_,I am the **king **and the _king _does not look like everyone else!My power,my strenght,my intellegence-"

"Your stubborness"Vaal whispered.

"-these are all compensated for the lack of wings..wings,ha,shows what you know of griffins"Alce finally said.

"..."Sarah just stared at Alce and looked at Jareth who had his hand over his mouth but was smiling,and Vaal who leaned against the wall,"I don't know..anything about girrinfs-but I'm sorry..since it offended you.."

"Accepted.Good day,I must be off"he walked passed Sarah,who pressed herself against the wall,and ran towards the forest.

"He's very touchy about the whole _'wing' _issue"Vaal said smirking and Jareth nodded.

"I see"Sarah said,"but his fur was softer than silk..amazing.."

"He uses extra-strenght conditioner"Vaal said and Sarah couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

She stared at him and he stared back at her,smiling,she couldn't help but feel at ease,after all that was happening she was feeling slightly better..

Jareth eyed how Sarah and Vaal were acting towards each other,and he didn't like it...not one bit.

* * *

Jareth,Sarah,Vaal,and Ann sat at the dinning table.Jareth and Vaal were across from each other while Sarah and Ann were across from each other. 

"So Sarah"Vaal said as he took a bite from his fish,"what brought you here?"

Sarah was about to say but Jareth interrupted,"She exchanged herself for her brother."he said with an eyebrow raised an stared at his food.

"It was your fault"Sarah said with a snap.

Jareth smirked at her,"It was _your _fault-"

"_You _gave him the book!"Sarah stood up now and glared at him.

Jareth remained seated and his smirk got wider until it turned into a sly grin,"_You _got the book,_you _chose to get it"

Sarah stood in silence as Ann and Vaal exchanged glances,she opened her mouth to speak but shook her head and walked out of the room.

"Excuse me"Jareth said to Ann and Vaal as he followed after Sarah.

* * *

"..Precious thing.."he whispered to her ear as he snuck up on her. 

"You know what Jareth?!"Sarah said with a dangerous tone as she turned to face him.

"Oh,please do tell me,Sarah.."he said in a soft voice and saw her tremble,"have I been a mischevious?"he said leaning in.

* * *

"..."Ann and Vaal stared at the door of the kitchen. 

"Well that was akward.."Vaal said as he picked at his food.

Ann sighed as took a sip of her water,"And its just begun too..."

* * *

"You're being an idiot!"Sarah said taking a step back,"telling people I'm yours!tell me why do you want me back here anyways?-"Jareth opened his mouth,"_no_!don't tell me!"Jareth shut his mouth and stared at her,"you want revenge on me don't you?!just because I beat you!"she said jabbing her finger into his chest. 

Jareth rose an eyebrow,"Is that what you think.."he whispered in a hurt tone.

"Of course!"Sarah placed a hand on her hip,"you just can't let it go-can you!?"

Jareth let his eyes travel from her feet to her face,"..no..I can't.."_let..her go.._

* * *

"Vaal.."Ann said putting her fork down her plate,"I've noticed..the way you've looked at Sarah.." 

"Can you blame me?"Vaal said looking up at her,"she's very beautiful.."he muttered taking a bite out of his chicken that laid on his plate.

"She's Jareth's"Ann said with piercing eyes.

"I don't see his name on her,plus..Sarah seems to highly dislike Jareth."Vaal said with a frigid look on his face.

Both stayed silent for a moment,clutching their forks and knives in their hands with a hard grip.Ann stood straight and kept the eye contact,but Vaal broke it.

"Vaal"Ann said in a warning tone,gripping her fork even more,her knuckles were turning white.

"..."He drank from his glass of wine and gave an exasperated sigh,"I won't do anything.."he said.

* * *

Sarah glared at him one more time and turned,walking to her room,but she stopped in her tracks when Jareth grabbed her arm.She shuddered at his touch,his gloved fingers sent a wave of electricity over her,"Jareth.."she turned to look at him,and her eyes widened. 

Jareth suddenly warpped his arms around her in a warm embrace,he hugged her so tightly-like he was afraid she'd disappear before his eyes.

"Jareth?!what are you-"

"Sarah-for once in your life _be quiet_ and enjoy this.."he said placing his cheek at the top of her head.Closing his eyes he began to remember when he hugged her at the library,oh how warm she was-and still is..

Sarah was trying to push back from the embrace but he was like a wall,sighing she whispered,"I won't forgive you,Jareth..no matter how many hugs you give me.."

Jareth had a grin on his face now,"how about kisses?"he said in a soft voice.

"..."Sarah rolled her eyes,"I'd hate you even more."

* * *

"Will you be staying?"Ann said as she picked up the plates. 

"Thank you-and..I don't think so.."Vaal stood and gave Ann a hug,"I really do have to get back to my kingdom.."

"I'll tell Jareth.."

"It's alright,I'll go to his study to say my goodbye.."He gave a slight bow,"Good night Ann"he smiled at her and walked towards the door.As he stepped out he looked down the hall and saw Jareth and Sarah hugging..

* * *

"As long as you feel something for me.."Jareth said breathing in her scent,oh how she smelled like-like..._raspberries,I do like raspberries.._

"Yes..who needs love when I give you hatred.."Sarah was trying to push him away again,"Jareth!let me go,seriously."

His smile fell,"Why?!are you going back to the kitchen to talk to Vaal"he said letting go of her,his hands moved to her shoulder.

Sarah's mouth dropped,trying to find something to say she came out with something childish,"..Is the Goblin King _jealous_.."

"So what if I am Sarah?"he took a step back,"I have every right to be"

Vaal stood still hearing into their convesation with a smirk on his face.

"You have no right.I'm not yours Jareth"Sarah turned and started to walk away but Jareth quickly grabbed her shoulder and slammed her against the wall,"Jare-!"

"Oh,you may not be now..but you will,Sarah.."he whispered into her ear,"you will.."

Sarah began to panic-her heart pounded against her ribs and a small tremble of delight passed over her.Only because Jareth's lips gently caressed her ear,and the worst part is she doesn't understand why she would feel that way..

Vaal bit his lip and narrowed his eyes,"Jareth"he called out and walked towards the two.

* * *

**1-**Vaal wears clothes basically from the 1830's 

**2-**Alce means 'Male-Griffin' and they don't have wings D:

**3**-'Vissen' means 'fish' in Dutch.

**4-**Horses are the enemies of the Griffins according to the greeks

* * *

**Vaal..needs to go away now..haha.**

**Sarah's a bit confuzzled D:**

**but it's okay.**

**:D**

**Jareth gets jealous-easily,he needs to relax.**

**haha**


	5. The Murders

**Recap:**

"You have no right.I'm not yours Jareth"Sarah turned and started to walk away but Jareth quickly grabbed her shoulder and slammed her against the wall,"Jare-"

"Oh,you may not be now..but you will Sarah.."he whispered into her ear,"you will.."

Vaal bit his lip and narrowed his eyes,"Jareth"he called out and walked towards the two.

* * *

Chapter Four:_The Murders_

Jareth turned to look at his friend,"Vaal.."he said,not bothering to take a step away from Sarah-just yet.

Vaal cleared his throat and gave a quick glance at Sarah,she was red,"I'm leaving..so,goodbye old friend.."he said as he held out his hand.

Jareth stared at Vaal's hand for a moment and took it,"Goodbye Vaal."he said politely.

Vaal felt Jareth's grip on his hand go tighter, trying not to flinch he retreated his hand.Staring at Jareth,he saw his eyebrow raise and his expression read,_what?_Vaal said nothing about it,but merely turned to look at Sarah and a smile was now on his face,"Sarah..it was very nice to meet you"he said with a slight bow,"I hope we may see each other again in the future-"

Sarah was going to take a step towards Vaal,but he noticed that Jareth grabbed her arm.She shook his hand off and forced a smile on her fact to Vaal,"I hope so too..Goodbye Vaal.."

Vaal nodded and was somehwat reluctant to leave them alone,but he had already said his goodbye.Turning his back on them,he walked down the cold hall of the castle until he reached the front door.Taking the knob of the door into his hand he turned it,and the cold,fresh air of the night greeted him as he stepped outside..leaving the castle.

* * *

"I think it's time you should go to sleep as well,my dear..Sarah.."Jareth said tracing his gloved hand against her collarbone.

Sarah slapped his hand away and grabbed Jareth by the collar of his shirt,"Don't tell me what to do Goblin King-"

"Oh,but you've said so yourself..I'm the Goblin _King_..you're in _my _castle..and _you _should do whatever I ask of you-"he said proudly,"now..go to sleep..."

"Screw you-"

"You're welcome to do so _anytime,_Sarah.."Jareth said letting a smirk appear on his lips at her expression and her red cheeks.He let his eyes travel over _his _Sarah for a moment before he walked down the hall opposite of where Sarah's room is.

Sarah watched as Jareth was engulfed by the shadows at the end of the hall,raising a hand to her face-her cheeks were on fire,_stupid comment-stupid Jareth!stupid-stupid!gah!_

She walked furiously to her room with a slam of her door.Not bothering to turn on the lights she simply began to untie the knot of her dress.

As she undressed she had no idea someone was in the corner of her room,hiding in the shadows,admiring her.

Oh her her skin looks in the moonlight..how she moves gracefully even when agnry..how she should be his..

* * *

Sarah woke up still feeling a bit ticked after what happened between her and the Goblin King.

"Morning Ann"Sarah said as the woman walked into her room,"I can get my clothes this time"Sarah said as she climbed out of her bed.

"Alright"Ann said smiling as Sarah walked to the dresser,searching for some clothes,"pants are in the bottom left.."

Sarah muttered a quick thank you as she gropped through the clothes for some pants.

"Jareth will not be joining us today"Ann said as she moved to make Sarah's bed.

"Oh"was all Sarah said,a bit surprised.She was now looking for a shirt and paused to think what had happened to make him leave,"when is he coming back?"

"Probably tomorrow,or tonight"Ann said smiling as she sensed Sarah's curiosity,"he went to check out Alce's land.."

"What's wrong with Alce's land?"Sarah asked as she took out a red shirt,inspecting it..

"There's been a series of murder.."Ann finished Sara's bed and took a brush,handing it to Sarah.

Sarah took the brush and placed it beside the clothes she chose on the dresser,she turned to look at Ann,"Murder?"she rose an eyebrow,"..will the-..Goblin King be alright.."she asked like if it didn't matter,but for some odd reason-it did.Despie the little thing they had going on last night,she had decided to shake it off.

"Yes.._Jareth _can protect himself."Ann said turning her back towards her as Sarah began to change.

Sarah was a bit upset at herself,she can't worry over him when he tricked her..

* * *

"My god.."Jareth stood in Alce's forest,he covered his nose from the stench of blood,bodies of female griffins were everywhere.

Alce stood quitely next to him,"..we don't know what this killer wants.."he whispered to Jareth..

Jareth bent down to one of the cadavers,inspecting it,and noticed something odd with it.He ran a gloved had through the wings and saw a patch of feathers missing,"..feathers?.."Alce looked at him.

"Wha-"

"The killer wants the feathers.."Jareth looked at another body and it was also missing some feathers,"you feathers are able to cure blindness?right?(1)"

"Yes but.."Alce paused,"if only the killer had some eye issues-.."he rose his gaze to the Goblin King.

Jareth stood and saw griffins at a distance hiding behind some trees,staring at him.

"Jareth"he turned and saw Vissen next to Alce,"we are all ready.."he nodded at the Queen and looked back down to the corpses for a minute.

"Alce..you know the way...I need to stay here and inspect a few more things.."Alce nodded at Jareth and turned to his people.

"We are leaving!"he shouted and Vissen flapped her wings while Alce ran and the rest of griffins followed their King and Queen.

Jareth gave an exasperated sigh,"why so many feathers..?"

* * *

Sarah was exploring the castle and stared at a door which had a white 'x' on it,"..."she opened the door and walked in,it was a library,"I am not book deprived!"she said smiling as looked at the books,her smile fell.None of the books were in english-it was some weird language._I..am book deprived.._

He stared at how she ran her finger on the spines of the books,raising a feather to his eyes he felt the disease of his eyes go away and he only stared at her.

Sarah felt like she was being watched,turning around she gasped but felt silly.There was a portrait of Jareth on the wall,he looked younger.She sat on a chair and decided to stare out the window,"Jareth"she whispered aloud to herself and closed her eyes as she spoke his name.

Oh how he trembled with hate when he heard her speak _his _name...how dare she..how dare she..she will be his,and only his.

* * *

Jareth rose a talon of a blue griffin and stared at it,the talon has dried blood on it,"they used their poison..(2)"_The killer got struck by the talon..meaning it got poisoned..it shouldn't be far.._

He felt like the thing or person or _whatever _did this..was somehow watching-perhaps even laughing at Jareth for kneeling in a forest filled with corpses..

A branch snapped.

He abruptly stood and took out his crystal-a white unicorn stood before him,"You're not allowed on this land,Zuiver(3)"he said a bit confused.

The unicorn stared at Jareth,"someone is tricking us Jareth..we don't like it"

Jareth sighed,_another problem,"_what's happening?"he asked putting his crystal away.

"They're capturing us..using a virgin to lure us(4) and then.."the unicorn paused as it looked on the floor staring at the blue griffin,"two of my sons are gone Jareth..I found their bodies..but they don't have their horns(5).."

Jareth felt himself go pale and he opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Do you know something Jareth?"Zuiver said raising his head,Jareth was still.

"I have an idea.."Jareth ran a glove-hand through his hair.

* * *

Sarah felt someone shake her,she opened her eyes and saw Ann,"wha?"she said a bit drowsy.

"Sarah,are you hungry?"

"Not really-"she stopped and heard a weird sound,so did Ann,"what was that.."

"It must be the griffins..they're moving into our forest"Ann said.

Sarah stood and looked out the window,she saw many griffins,each of them were so colorful-it was odd that Alce was the only pitch black one...

_I am the __**king **__and the _king _does not look like everyone else_

She smiled at the memory and Ann only stared at the girl,"will they bite me if I go and talk to them.."

"No..they're gentle..just too proud,is all"Ann said,"come..let us welcome our guests"

Sarah nodded her head but looked at the sky,it was getting awfully dark and Jareth was still nowhere to be seen,she frowned but followed Ann.

* * *

"There is something..or someone killing Griffins..see here"he rose a talon of the body,"this griffin struck it-"

"It got poisoned..."Zuiver looked at Jareth,"then it came to our..lands..and my sons.."Jareth nodded.

"Yes..whatever it is..has sight problems..and killed your sons because it got poisoned"Jareth looked at the unicorn,"will you help us find it"he asked as Zuiver was letting all of this sink in.

"Of course Jareth.."Zuiver said a bit breathlessly,"I'll tell my people.."

"Tell them to be careful as well,don't go near any virgin"Jareth warned.Zuiver nodded and said his goodbye.He ran towards the forest.

* * *

Sarah ran to the forest and shrieked when Alce came out,it was hard to see him because it was dark in the forest.

"That's rather insulting"he muttered.

Sarah breathed heavily,"It's just..you startled me.."she said smiling as she looked at a white griffin next to him,she had a tail of a fish,_..now I'm more confused about griffins.._

"Vissen,this is Sarah..Jareth's human.Sarah,this is my wife,Vissen"Alce said and Sarah waved.Ann appeared next to Sarah.

"Care for anything Alce,Vissen?"she asked.

"No,all is fine Ann"Vissen said in a melodic voice,"Vlek!(6)my son,come here"Sarah was confused _..son?..Alce..Vissen..fish tail..?_

A young griffin flew next to his mother,he was black,had white spots on his beak,and had a white chest.

"Ready?"

"Yes,mother"

Vissen rose her foor and Vlek showed his bleeding talon,she struck it(7).Sarah's eyes widened _she just-!her wounded kid-!?_

The wound began to close and the blood stopped dripping.Vlek nodded his head but paused,he sniffed the air and turned to Sarah,"A human?!"

Sarah glared at him,_this is getting annoying.._

_

* * *

_

Sarah returned to castle and basically knew all the griffins now,though she doesn't get along with Vlek,he had a thing against humans..

"Tired,Sarah?"Ann asked as she walked next to the young woman.

"Yeah,I'm just going to take a bath,though..and relax.."she said rubbing her eyes,it was really dark outside now.

Ann nodded and walked to the kitchen while Sarah walked to the bathroom.She opened the door and entered the cream colored room with a bath that could most likely fit two people-she paused at her thought and shook her head.

Turning on the hot and cold water she waited til the clawfoot tub was filled just right,sticking her hand in the water to check the temperature.

Finally when it was done she turned off the hot and cold water and removed her clothes.

* * *

"Jareth?"Ann said as he walked into the kitchen asking for food,"you're home early"

"I didn't want to spend another minute there,Ann..it was..horrendous"he said sitting down next to her.She patted his shoulder and played with his hair,"so many cadavers.."

"It's okay Jareth..just eat and go straight to sleep"Ann said as the cook brought his plate over.

Jareth nodded as he sat straight and forced a smile.

* * *

Sarah got in the tub and breathed slowly,closing her eyes feeling herself relax..

He stared at how her skin looked so inviting,but _resisted_...her face was so peaceful..and-he lost some color.He raised a feather to his eyes.

* * *

Jareth paused,"Is someone here.."he said looking at Ann,placing his fork down in the plate.He felt a chill go down his spine,it wasn't anyone he knew..it felt as though..someone from the forest followed him-or...

"Besides us?..and the servants?-"

"Someone is in this castle..someone **uninvited**.."Jareth stood as he knew that feeling,the one he felt in the forest before Zuiver came.He rushed out of the room not hearing Ann's questions.He walked through the halls and took out his crystal,"show me this person."

The crystal was dark,out of the few light pouring in-feathers glinted,and the smile of someone,_what's that.._he heard someone..singing..

"Show me what this person is seeing.."the crystal changed and showed Sarah with her eyes closed..taking a bath..Jareth's eyes widened and anger swept over him.

Someone _dared _to look over his Sarah?!_His_?!He walked to the room she was in and opened the door,ignoring her yells,he looked around the room,"I know you're in here! you're the murderer-aren't you?!"

* * *

**1**-feathers of griffins are said to cure blindness

**2**-the talons of griffins are poisonous

**3**-'Zuvier' means 'pure' in Dutch.

**4**-Unicorns are attracted to purity,so virgins would sit under a tree til a unicorn came and once it was alseep on her lap they would capture it.

**5**-if you are poisoned,you can get the horn of a unicorn and use it in a potion and you are cured.

**6**-'Vlek' means spot in Dutch

**7**-claws of griffins are said to have medicinal powers.

* * *

**So the killer has started to watch over Sarah,and Jareth now understands why the killer needs feathers.**

**dun dun dun**

**:D**

**hope you enjoyed-yes..somewhat of a cliffhanger..but..eh**

**xD**


	6. The Suspicion

**Recap:**

"Show me what this person is seeing.."the crystal changed and showed Sarah with her eyes closed..taking a bath..Jareth's eyes widened and anger swept over him.

Someone _dared _to look over his Sarah?!_His_?!He walked to the room she was in and opened the door,ignoring her yells,he looked around the room,"I know you're in here! you're the murderer aren't you?!"

* * *

Chapter Five:_The Suspicion_

"Jareth!"Sarah sunk herself even more into the tub,raising her legs to her chin,"what murderer?what ar-"

"Be quiet,Sarah!"Jareth shouted at her,Sarah closed her mouth and the expression of astonishment was on her face.Jareth heard a laugh from inside the walls,"I'll get you.."Jareth hissed,turning in every direction.

He stared at how Jareth was angry,oh how fun this...but decided it was time to go..

Jareth kept staring at the walls,turning his head everywhere and he stopped,"He left.."he muttered angrily and balled his hands into fists,trembling from anger.

Sarah stared at him and spoke in a low voice,"Jareth..what-"

"There was someone in here Sarah!someone who dared to look at you!dared to look at what is mine"He shouted with his eyes closed,she pressed herself against the tub even more,shuddering at how Jareth was acting.

Jareth turned to look at her and the anger went away,she stared at him with _scared _eyes,"I apologize"he said in a hurried whisper and hastly walked out of the room closing the door.

Sarah let out her breath that she held and looked around the room,silence taking over.She reached for the towel that she dropped on the floor and got out of the room quickly.As she headed to her room she noticed from the light that escaped Jareth's door that he appeared to be pacing back and forth.

Opening the door to her room she just wanted to change and go to sleep,but it was much harder than that.Sarah couldn't sleep,not after what happened..

* * *

Sarah didn't even realize she fell asleep,as she awoke she turned to look at the clock that hung beside her door.It was nine in the morning,she slept for two hours but didn't get out of bed.So many things were sinking in that happened yesteday 

it wasn't a dream..

Jareth scared her..

and

_Someone _was watching her take a bath yesterday..

She hugged herself ,raising her legs up to her chest as a sob escaped her lips and tears followed after.

_If he didn't barge into that room,who knows what that other person would have seen more of_,she thought with a slight tremble,_I should...I should.._

Sarah sat up,hesitating of course,and shielded her eyes from the sun coming through her window.

* * *

There was a knock at his door,he was extremely busy with all the murders but said,"Come in"it was Sarah,he stared at her.She looked like she hasn't slept,and he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't... 

He knows how much he loves this woman but he's been nothing but kind with her,_except that one night,when Vaal was leaving _Jareth thought with a small smirk but so far all she's done is glare at him,_**Treat others** as you want to be treated,_he thought.

"Jareth...I-"she paused taking a deep breath and playing with her hands,avoiding his eyes,she opened her mouth but got interrupted.

"Sarah-just say it,I'm awfully busy"he said slightly annoyed as he looked over Zuiver's letter,"oh great "he whispered to himelf.

Sarah furrowed her brow for an instant then stood straight,her thoughts for thanking him had vanished,"Forget it-it's not important"she snapped back at him with sadness in her eyes as she walked out of his study with a slam of the door.

Jareth stared at the door and sighed,_I can't have this now.._he rubbed his head and looked at the unread letter at the corner of his desk.

He took it into his hands and opened it,of course it was from him.The red paper and black ink gave him away.._I see,_he _is also coming tomorrow...what is with the random visits all of a sudden..?_

Jareth rose his head and felt the same presence he did yesterday,"Sarah"he stood and walked out of his study,seeing Sarah walking down the hall to the door that leads outside,he saw a shadow behind her."Sarah"he said over and over but she didn't turn.

* * *

Sarah walked down the hall, and heard Jareth's door open.He said her name but she still kept on walking.Ignoring the Goblin king she opened the door that leads to the backyard,taking in the sunlight as she walked to the pond.

* * *

Jareth now ran down the hall,he can't risk it.This murderer walks around his castle and he barely notices it,"Sarah!"he shouted as she opened the door that she went out of.

* * *

Crouching on the edge of the pond she dipped her fingertips in the cold water and swayed them back and forth. 

Closing her eyes she began to hum one of her favorite songs,_'Yesterday'_

_

* * *

_

Jareth ran outside and saw her sitting on the grass,looking around he saw no shadows,no man-only Alce.

Sighing in relief he was going to turn back but noticed a golden feather between the grass,he saw the wind take it away...

* * *

"Hmm" 

She turned her head and saw Alce laying on the grass with his head turned to her,is tail moved with happiness,and Sarah smiled for the first time today.

"You don't look as lively as you usually do.."Alce said as he stood on all fours and walked to her,"something wrong.."he asked.

Sarah's smile disappeared but she felt warmer thinking that Alce atleast cared,"Jareth is being..an idiot.."

"I heard around the castle that you didn't like Jareth,that you treated him with hate?"Alce said confused,Sarah turned pink.

"Well..yes..I don't..and.do..and..don't.."she furrowed her brows,"I just..realized that he's not a complete jerk.."she said looking at the ducks that swam happily in the pond,the branches of trees move along with the wind,the sight of a deep purple griffin laying on the floor-...wait,"Alce..."

"Yes,Sarah?"Alce was staring at the ducks as well,wondering which one he was going to eat.He looked at Sarah and saw her face as pale as a sheet of paper.Following the direction her eyes went,he stared at the purple that stood out of the greens and browns,"..oh..no.."

* * *

Sarah slammed Jareths' door open only to find the room empty and a few papers on the floor due to the open window,"Jareth?!"she said in a scared voice she hardly recognized."Jareth!"she shouted now _Wait..this is his _study_..where's his room?!_"Ann.."

* * *

Ann was in the kitchen nibbling on a cookie,reading a book as a servant was next to her cleaning the table. 

"Ann!!"she shot her head up hearing her name from the hall,Sarah rushed in with a troubled expression,"where's Jareth's room?!I mean-is he even here?!"she said looking at her.

"Jareth sleeps at the fifth story of this castle,and no he is not here"Ann said putting down the book and cookie,"he went to talk with the Unicorns...something is wrong with their land as well,why?"

"Why did that-!why did he!"Sarah groaned in fustration,"someone killed a griffin again-this time _here_!"she crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the floor.

Ann's face looked alarmed,"Someone..killed..here?!"

"There was someone in the castle last night..I think it's the same person,Ann.."Sarah ran a hand through her hair,"killing griffins for their feathers.."

"How do you know it's for their feathers?"Ann asked and wondered when Jareth was coming back.

"Alce told me..."Sarah turned to the kitchen door and hoped Jareth would just come in already,"but why their feathers.."

"They cure the blind.."Ann said then she paused,"..blindness..wait..no..he couldn't have.."she was talking more to herself now.

"Ann?what are you saying?do you know something?!"Sarah said grabbing a hold of the woman's shoulders.

* * *

Jareth sat on a branch of a tall tree,he was looking out into the foret to see something odd,something- 

A unicorn passed by under him and was walking ahead,with it's head up high-it was sniffing..

"A trick"Jareth whispered and saw the white unicorn run off to the left,Jareth followed it up in the trees,_It'll lead me to him...he wants to trap it..._

* * *

Ann was about to speak but Vaal came in,"Where's Jareth?there's some actual good news.."he said with a smile. 

"What is it?"Sarah said letting go of Ann and staring at the white haired man.

"Turns out our neighboring countries are going to help as well to find this killer-they heard about the griffins and now these unexpected attacks on unicorns,"he took a seat,"they don't want to risk anything"

* * *

Jareth stopped and held tight on the branch as the unicorn paused,he stared at it confused as the unicorn moved its head in many directions. 

Finally the unicorn slowly rose its head to the direction of Jareth's hiding spot,its black eyes pierced through his.

Jareth felt his eyes widen and horror embraced him with greed...

* * *

"I mean..we can't just protect ourselves with a simple crystal"Vaal made a crystal appear in his hand,unlike Jareth's,his was black. 

"I didn't know you could do that too.."Sarah said walking to him,poking the crystal in his hand.

Ann stood still and stared at the man,"we'll tell Jareth you came,Vaal"she said a bit coldly as he stood up.

"Yes,thank you Ann..I should be leeaving.."Vaal gave a slight bow and walked to the door,he stopped in his tracks and looked at the two,"I"ll be back tomorrow to tell Jareth personally!"he walked down the hall.

* * *

The unicorn's lovely face suddenly disfigured and Jareth couldn't turn away,it looked like its face was melting off-one sagging eye down to the cheek..the other eye already falling off,pieces of skin were hanging from the had as they drooped down onto the forest floor,_it..looks like melting wax,_Jareth thought and finally the unicorns legs gave away. 

Jareth was still frozen and watched the animal lay on the ground,"..magic"

_Not only it this killer blind,but they use magic as well_,Jareth had no idea what was happening,he thought that the killer only killed for things it needed..now..now it's just killing for another completely different reason..

Jareth ripped his gaze away from the animal and took out his crystal,"take me to my castle"he said to it.

* * *

"That is good news"Sarah said turning to look at Ann with a smile,but it fell,"what were you saying about 'he'?" 

Ann stiffened and sat on a chair,"Sarah..it's about-"

Jareth swung the door of the kitchen open and served himself a glass of water,not noticing the two women in the room.

"Jareth!"Sarah said walking to him,"there's been another murder-"

Jareth turned to look at her,"How did you know of the unicorn?"he said,then drank some water.

"U-unicorn?"Sarah said confused,she shook her head,"no...I'm talking about the griffin..today.."

"Sarah,would you let us talk alone.."Ann asked and Sarah gave a nod.

As Sarah walked out the kitchen,Ann turned to Jareth,"It was him"

"Ann..it was not him.."Jareth said taking another drink of water,"he's my-"

"Vaal did it Jareth!all the clues are there!"Ann shouted at him,"he's color blind!the killer is blind!He likes-"

"Vaal"Jareth said in a rough tone,"is not the only blind creature in this forest,and I doubt the only blind man."he said walking towards the table that Ann said in.

"He said he was coming tomorrow to tell you good news"Ann said not making eye contact with Jareth.

"Really?"he said taking another drink,"does he know his father is coming as well,tomorrow?"Ann now made eye contact.

"What.."

* * *

**Gah,poor unicorn.**

**Oh yes...Vaal's dad will make an apperance ****and yes,Vaal is color blind D:**

**Sarah's favorite song is 'Yesterday' by The Beatles**

**and I'm glad that you have all wondered who the killer is,some guessed,but we'll see who is right..**

**By the way,who would like to be my beta reader :0?**

**as we can all tell my English is horrible and I am in need of one,thank you for suggesting FaeriesMidwife**


End file.
